


Trickster

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, cock growth, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: Tanuki aren't the only deceptive shapeshifting creatures in Japan.  At least one of them finds this out the hard way.





	Trickster

The hotel room was a large, opulent, modern design with everything he could have possibly wanted. A wide king-sized bed covered in the finest linens was against the wall, and opposite it was a large plasma television. Beside that was a bar with the finest liquors, suitable for enjoyment upon a balcony that opened up to the Yokohama skyline, overlooking towering skyscrapers covered in points of light. The hotel was another gem in the crown of the Tokaji zaibatsu, and the room a fitting stay for one of the Tokaji heirs.

If only the young man was who he said he was.

Changing his shape was a trivial task for a tanuki, and while getting caught being someone when they were in the same area was a risk, the Tokaji clan was large enough and spread so thin that the odds were nearly nonexistent. From there, all he had to do was walk into the lobby, claim to be someone he wasn't, and take a friendly yet authoritative tone to get what he wanted. It worked, which was all well and good, because he hadn't the desire to stay at anything less. The money, perhaps, but not the desire.

As he was looking through the small refrigerator, trying to remember which liquor was the most expensive, there was a knock at the door.

He went over and opened it, finding himself face-to-face with a woman in a bare-shouldered red kimono. She was singularly striking, with a narrow face, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones, her raven black hair contrasting sharply with her pale skin. His eyes met hers, an intense, bright green, and she smiled demurely. "Mister Tokaji, is it? I was directed here by the management. A man of your stature should have... companionship, should he not?"

He would have to impersonate the Tokaji more often, he thought. He stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter. "By all means, come in."

She slowly sauntered by, trailing one finger along his chest before grasping his tie and leading him forward. He had just enough time to close the close the door before he was pulled along, expecting to be lead to the bed but finding himself roughly pushed against the wall beside it before the courtesan practically smothered him with a kiss. He felt himself growing short of breath before she finally pulled away, slowly kneeling in front of him before deftly undoing his belt and drawing him from his pants. She paused only to casually brush back a lock of hair before taking him into his mouth.

He shuddered as she deftly worked his length, her tongue running along his underside as she drew back, slick lips brushing against him as she engulfed him again. He seemed to tingle at her touch at first, but through the pleasure he felt himself overcome with a spreading weakness. As it reached his head he grew light-headed, and he felt his concentration start to slip. Just as he was about to try and push the courtesan off of him he felt his illusion give way, and his balls swelled, rapidly growing to the size of oranges between his legs.

She pulled away with almost a casual air as he stared down at himself, horror-stricken. "I..." he stammered. "I can explain."

"Oh my." She gently cradled them with one hand. "You must be quite pent up." She wryly smiled up at him; there was a predatory air about her, and he froze, feeling vulnerable. "What's wrong? Perhaps you feel uncomfortable because someone's seen you so... out of proportion." She put her hand around her length, finger by finger. "Well. We can fix that, can't we?"

He grew warm and began to throb, and in her hands he slowly grew. In a matter of seconds he was a foot in length, and she pulled away from his balls to hold him in both hands, working his shaft. Each slow pump grew longer, and with them so did he as he leaned against the wall, moaning softly, dizzy and helpless.

Soon he was so large that she could not wrap either hand fully around him, yet she still continued, deftly moving to the side without slowing the careful, calculated movement of her hands. As she supported him with both hands he swelled beneath his legs, pushing them apart. They were to scale with each other, but even for a human - even for him - they dwarfed anything his kind had. Despite her growing size and weight the courtesan showed no discomfort, supporting him easily, looking over every so often at him out of the corner of her eye, savoring his fear at the uncontrolled changes he was undergoing.

As he watched as he grew long enough for his tip to reach the ground, barely able to keep standing from the sheer weight of his log-like member and the weakness in his knees, the courtesan let out a high laugh. Her bright green eyes met his again, and to his horror, two vulpine ears folded up from the top of her head. "Oh, little tanuki," she said. "Don't you know that you should never try to trick a trickster?"


End file.
